Shining Star!
by Akai Vieh Kawaii
Summary: Gak bisa bikin summary untuk fict ini. Entah bisa disebut songfict atau tidak... A Fict from Super Junior song, Shining Star! RnR...?


_Shining Star!_

A fict from Super Junior song, Shining Star!.

Cast : Super Junior

Genre : Friendship

Warning : Lagi. Fict aneh dan gak jelas plus typos. Mianhae~

RnR…?

* * *

><p><em>Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love<em>  
><em>Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo<em>  
><em>Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time<em>

_(Shining star! Like a little diamond, makes me love_  
><em>Looking at me with the sweet smile that's like a dream to me<em>  
><em>Whisper to me, We'll always be together 'Til the end of time)<em>

Bagaikan bintang yang bersinar, seperti sebuah berlian kecil. Itulah Super Junior. Bagaikan mimpi bagi Super Junior untuk bisa sampai di titik ini. Ketika dimana kebersamaan adalah yang terbaik. 13 orang yang berbeda, sudah menjadi lebih dari sekedar sahabat, lebih dari sekedar saudara, bahkan lebih dari sekedar keluarga.

Bagaikan sesuatu yang tidak akan hidup tanpa nyawa. Dan merekalah nyawa itu, EverLasting Friend… Mereka selalu menatap Super Junior dengan sebuah senyuman yang mampu membuat rasa lelah menjadi setitik semangat yang sangat berarti. Mereka memberikan cinta untuk Super Junior. Mereka memberikan senyuman untuk Super Junior. Mereka memberikan pengorbanan demi Super Junior. Super Junior benar-benar akan mati tanpa ELF.

13 anggota itu bagaikan 13 buah anggota tubuh utama dalam organ tubuh manusia yang memiliki fungsi masing-masing untuk saling menutupi, yang jika salah satu dari bagian anggota tubuh itu hilang, maka akan terlihat cacat. Satu tubuh yang diibaratkan Super Junior, tidak akan hidup tanpa nyawa mereka, ELF…

Kita akan selalu bersama hingga akhir waktu. Super Junior dan ELF…

Inilah cinta Super Junior kepada ELF…

* * *

><p><em>Oh! Day by Day hangsang nae gyeote geudaega meomoolleo jweo<em>  
><em>Stay in my heart noonbooshin Shining my love<em>

_(Oh day by day. Stay by my side. Always stay in my heart, dazzling Shining my love)_

"Hyung…" Eunhyuk memasuki dapur. Ia langsung duduk di kursi makan dan menatap orang yang dipanggilnya 'hyung' itu. Satu orang yang amat ia hormati dan kagumi. Leeteuk…

"Nae, Hyukjae…?" Leeteuk yang sedang menyeduh chocochinno-nya berbalik dan berjalan mendekati kursi makan dan duduk di kursi seberang Eunhyuk. "Pagi ini dingin, kau mau chocochinno juga?" Tawarnya dengan seulas senyum.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Anniyo, hyung. Karena aku punya ini. Hehe.." Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Terlihat, satu kotak susu strawberry berada di genggamannya.

"Seperti biasa…" Leeteuk menatap Eunhyuk tersenyum. Ia melihat Eunhyuk sudah mulai menyedot sebagian isi dari kotak susu yang dipegangnya itu. "Waeyo, Hyukjae…?" Leeteuk melanjutkan pertanyaannya yang tertunda tadi. Inti dari kedatangan Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk diam menarik nafas. "Sepi…"

Satu kata yang sudah menjadi biasa di dorm mereka saat ini.

Leeteuk diam tak bergeming. Ia menatap chocochinno-nya. "Sudah berapa tahun kita disini? Sudah berapa orang yang meninggalkan tempat ini? Waktu terasa cepat berlalu, tanpa aku sadari semua mulai pergi satu per satu…"

Eunhyuk menatap hyungnya. Ia mengerti, dan sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan hyung-nya. "Sudah hampir enam tahun, hyung." Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah putihnya. "Hari demi hari tanpa terasa telah kita lewati. Bersama. Yaa, setidaknya kita tidak melewatkan satu hari itu sendirian…" Lanjutnya.

Leeteuk menerawang fikirannya. Mencoba mengingat bahwa selama mereka bersama, mereka tidak pernah melewatkan satu hari itu sendirian. Eunhyuk benar… "Itu benar sekali. Kita memang sudah berjanji kan… Kita akan selalu bersama…" Leeteuk meminum sedikit chocochinno-nya.

"Enam tahun, ya…" Gumam Eunhyuk.

Leeteuk heran menatap Eunhyuk. "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanyanya.

"Anni. Hanya saja aku berfikir kalau itu hebat. Dalam waktu yang sudah dibilang lama itu, aku tetap bersama tak bisa bisa pergi dari sini. Kalian selalu ada di sisiku di saat apapun. Kalian selalu tinggal dalam hatiku. Kalian adalah cinta paling bersinar yang aku punya… Itu tidak buruk kan?" Eunhyuk menatap polos Leeteuk. Sang angel hanya tersenyum menaggapinya.

"Bukan hanya kau, semua juga merasakannya. Bahkan akupun seperti itu. Dan semuanya sependapat denganmu. Tidak ada yang buruk dari pemikiran itu. Karena itulah kita, anggota Super Junior…"

Eunhyuk tersenyum seolah sangat tenang dengan suatu kekhawatiran…

* * *

><p><em>Neul barago ijjyo hangsang geogieseo wooseumjitgireul<em>  
><em>Ddeut moreul ohaewa iyoo eobneun miwoome himi deureodo<em>  
><em>Deo meon goseul bwayo ije shijakijyo woolgo shipeul ddaen naege gidaeyo<em>  
><em>Boojokhajiman geudael jikilgeyo<em>

_(Always hoping That you'll be smiling at that place_  
><em>Even when you're suffering Because of misunderstandings and reasonless hate<em>  
><em>Look at a further place It's the start now<em>  
><em>When you want to cry Lean on me<em>  
><em>Even though I'm lacking I'll protect you)<em>

"Yah, Hyukkie! Tumben kau seserius ini sama Teukie hyung…?" Sungmin datang dan bergabung bersama di meja makan. Sepertinya ia baru saja bangun dari tidurnya.

"Sungmin, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Leeteuk.

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Annyeong, hyung, Hyukkie…"

"Kau nguping ya, hyung…?" Tuduh Eunhyuk pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya menatap Eunhyuk datar. "Aku dari tadi disini, kalian saja yang terlalu serius. Padahal kami sudah sejak lama disini…"

"Kami..?" Leeteuk dan Eunhyuk heran sambil saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Tuh…" Sungmin menunjuk ke ambang pintu dapur. Tiga mahluk mulai cengengesan. Donghae, Siwon, dan si magnae Kyuhyun.

Tiga orang itu ber-hehe-hehe ria dan ikut bergabung dengan para hyung-nya.

"YAA! Kalian semua menguping…? Aish, tidak sopan…" Eunhyuk menggerutu kesal.

"Sudahlah, Hyukjae… Ini lebih baik. Kita kan jarang juga berkumpul seperti ini…" Leeteuk menenangkan Eunhyuk, yang lain mengangguk menyetujui.

Sungmin menyentuh bahu Eunhyuk. "Kau tau? Kadang aku selalu berharap bahwa semua anggota akan selalu tersenyum di suatu tempat, dimanapun keberadaan mereka, walaupun mereka sudah tidak disini. Senyum seluruh anggota dan ELF adalah kekuatan tersendiri bagiku. Apalagi kalian, meskipun rasanya tidak ingin berpisah, tapi tetap aja akan terjadi juga hal seperti itu. Jadi, aku hanya bisa berharap senyuman kalian dimanapun dan sejauh apapun kalian dari diriku." Sungmin tersenyum melepas sentuhannya di bahu Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk diam. Ia masih mencerna perkataan Sungmin. "Berharap untuk tetap tersenyum ditempatmu…" Gumamnya.

"Ya, benar. Intinya adalah itu…" Seru Sungmin.

Yang lain tersenyum. Sebuah keajaiban, pagi seperti ini tidak ada kerusuhan. =,=v

Donghae merangkul sahabat terdekatnya. Keduanya tersenyum lebar. "Tambahan untuk perkataan Sungmin hyung. Adakalanya kita selalu gundah dan serba salah tentang sesuatu. Kadang itu membuat senyummu hilang. Aku setuju dengan Sungmin hyung, tapi aku lebih rinci lagi. Aku ingin semua yang berharga bagiku selalu tersenyum di tempatnya berada, bahkan ketika sedang menderita karena kesalahpahaman dan kebencian yang tidak beralasan. Seperti kau, yang selalu tersenyum disaat apapun…" Tangannya merangkul Eunyuk kuat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskan.

"Hae…"

Yang dipanggil hanya nyengir.

"Hyukkie hyung, kau tau? Jika kau melihat jauh dan lurus kedepan, kearah jalan hidup yang akan kau tuju, itu akan sangat baik. Memikirkan semuanya atau sebatas dikhayalkan. Aku tau, hyung pasti sudah memikirkan jauh jalan hidupmu ketika kau kecil, kan? Saat kau berpikir jauh ketempat itu, mulai saat itu jika kau menangis, bersandarlah padaku… Semua akan baik-baik saja…" Siwon yang duduk di samping kiri Eunhyuk membuka mulut. Terdengar sangat bijak ditelinga Eunhyuk.

"Satu ikatan yang terjalin dan tidak pernah bisa dilepaskan oleh apapun, keluarga. Satu ikatan itu telah mengikat kita semua dan berjanji akan saling melindungi. Akupun, walaupun aku banyak kekurangan,tapi aku akan menjaga kalian semua, orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku…" Sang Leader menatap para dongsaengnya bergantian.

"Itu benar, hyung!" Seru si magnae.

* * *

><p><em>Sarangeun geureohke cheoeum soonganbooteo chajawa gajang gipeun gose narawa nal ddeugeopge hae<em>  
><em>Byeonhaji anhneun ddeollim geudaeneun<em>

_(Love flies to the deepest part of the heart from the start and makes me warm_  
><em>The never-changing trembling. You are…)<em>

Cinta ELF sudah sangat banyak untuk Super Junior. Dan cinta Super Junior-pun selalu hadir untuk ELF. Cinta ELF untuk Super Junior telah sampai ke bagian terdalam dijantung para anggota Super Junior. Membuat Super Junior merasa hangat dan kuat, membuat Super Junior tidak akan berubah. Membuat Super Junior selalu semangat dengan senyumannya. EverLasting Friend…

* * *

><p><em>Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love<em>  
><em>Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo<em>  
><em>Hangsang hamkke halgeora till the end of time<em>

_(Shining star! Like a little diamond, makes me love_  
><em>Looking at me with the sweet smile that's like a dream to me<em>  
><em>Whisper to me We'll always be together 'Til the end of time)<em>

'Bintang bersinar, Seperti berlian kecil  
>Yang membuatku mencintai<br>Menatapku dengan senyum manis yang seperti mimpi bagiku  
>Berbisik kepadaku<br>Kita akan selalu bersama  
>Hingga akhir waktu'<p>

Itulah janji Super Junior.

Saling menopang dan saling berbisik ketika merasa lemah. Saling memberi kekuatan, bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama, sampai kapanpun. Hingga akhir waktu…

* * *

><p><em>Shining Star taeyangboda balka haetsal gateun geudae nonbicheun naege hyooshigeul jweo<em>  
><em>Jichyeoisseul ddaen nae mameul balkhyeo jweo Promise midgiro hae eonjedeun ne pyeoni dweyeojoolge<em>  
><em>Noogooboda deo keun sarangeuro ni jageun eoggae gamssajoolge<em>

_(Shining star, Brighter than the sun_  
><em>You're like the sunshine<em>  
><em>Your eyes give me rest when you're tired<em>  
><em>Shed light on my heart<em>  
><em>Promise to believe you<em>  
><em>I'll always be on your side<em>  
><em>I'll embrace your small shoulders with a love larger than anyone else)<em>

"Ada acara apa ini? Sepertinya kita ketinggalan…" Yesung dan Ryeowook serta Shindong muncul dengan wajah yang masih sedikit kusut.

"Kita sedang berkumpul saja. Rasanya sudah lama tidak seperti ini. Ayo, kemari…" Sungmin menyuruh mereka duduk bergabung.

"Kapan terakhir kita duduk seperti ini? Aku tidak ingat…" Yesung buka suara.

"Bukankah memori ingatanmu memang sudah buruk, hyung?" Wookie tertawa meledek Yesung. Yesung pun hanya diam, karena ia memang mengakui itu.

"Arrhhh, Super Junior, yaa… Bagaikan bintang. Bintang yang bersinar." Wookie tersenyum kearah semua yang ada di situ.

"Kau kurang tepat, Wookie hyung." Kyuhyun melanjutkan. "Memang seperti bintang yang bersinar, tapi sinar itu akan menjadi lebih terang dari sinar matahari. Yang akan mampu menerangi jalan Super Junior dan akan memberikan kepada ELF di seluruh dunia…"

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dan keduanya tersenyum. Terlihat, bahwa mereka semua saling mengisi…

"Dengan melihat senyum diwajah kalian saja cukup untukku menutup rasa lelah. Kadang aku juga merasa bimbang, tapi aku berpegang teguh pada hatiku tentang saku kalimat, bahwa aku mempercayai Super Junior…" Shindong yang tadi hanya memegangi perutnya yang mungkin sudah lapar kini mulai serius dan mengikuti alur pembicaraan.

"Ya. Aku setuju… Believe…" Seru Donghae dan Eunhyuk pelan.

"Iyaa, aku percaya itu. Kita akan saling menemani, selalu bersama. Dan saling merangkul bahu jika terjatuh, dengan kasih yang melebihi orang lain." Perkataan Yesung kali ini direspon dengan anggukan kuat dari semuanya.

"Itulah Super Junior, akan selalu percaya dan akan selalu bersama… Walaupun sebagian dari kita tidak ada, tapi kita tetap berharap yang terbaik. Cepat atau lambat, harapan kita untuk bersama akan terwujud…" Leeteuk tersenyum menatap dongsaengnya yang kini sudah bertambah dewasa.

Hampir enam tahun, mereka bersama. Membuat mereka mengerti lebih dari sekedar sahabat, teman, saudara, atau keluarga sekalipun…

* * *

><p><em>Shining Star! like a little diamond, makes me love<em>  
><em>Naegen kkoomgyeolgateun dalkomhan misoro nal barabomyeo soksagyeojweo hangsang hamkke halgeora<em>

_(Shining star_  
><em>Like a little diamond<em>  
><em>Makes me love<em>  
><em>Looking at me with the sweet smile that's like a dream to me<em>  
><em>Whisper to me<em>  
><em>We'll always be together<em>  
><em>'Til the end of time)<em>

Meskipun semuanya tidak terkumpul, tapi ada satu kepastian adri mereka.

Hankyung. Meskipun mungkin Hanyung sudah bukan anggota Super Junior lagi, tapi Super Junior dan ELF tetap menganggap Hankyung adalah bagian dari mereka. Hankyung berjanji akan kembali, saat dia sudah menemukan jalan terbaik untuk dirinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu.

Kangin. Bukankah dia akan segera kembali? Iya, tidak lama lagi dia akan kembali dengan segala seuatu yang baru, menjadi Kangin yang jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Kibum. Dia kembali ke dorm. Dia bahkan sudah bilang akan kembali pada Super Junior, dan memberikan satu kejutan di project berikutnya. Meskipun belum bisa berkumpul, tapi ia berjanji akan kembali.

Heechul. Orang ini kembali disibukkan dengan kegiatan lama yang ia tinggalkan sebagian. Tapi, ia berjanji hanya sebentar dan berjanji akan kembali ketika semuanya sudah berkumpul.

Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi. Enam tahun itu waktu yang lama. Ikatan yang terhubung satu sama lain dalam waktu selama itu, tentunya sangat kuat dan tidak akan pernah bisa dilepaskan oleh apapun…

We'll always be together, 'Till the end of time…

-fin-

.

.

Yeah~ Fict apalagi ini?

Hhuft, otakku makin parah ajja. Tapi bagaimana? Tidak buruk atau sangat buruk?

Arrgghhh,, gak bisa bicara lagi. Review ajja yaa…? Hhe, gomawooo^^


End file.
